Robin and Her Captain
by moonl337
Summary: Robin goes out for a watch when she finds her captain lost in the past
1. Chapter 1

Robin and her Captain (In this AU she doesn't know Sabo is Luffy's brother)

Between Fishman Island and Punk Hazard

It was a foggy night the moon was full therefore providing some sort of light and Luffy was at watch it had been a good day overall he had three full meals, he played tag with chopper, and sat on top of the sunny's prow staring at the oceans wave eagerly awaiting the adventure sure to come at any second. As the night continued his watch becoming ever more boring he started to fall asleep. In the haze between sleep and awake the dreams started coming.

Robin awoke she had always been a light sleeper usually today would be Brooks turn for a second half of the watch but because Nami said it was going to be fog tonight she had volunteered in his stead. Last time he had been on watch during fog he spent half the next day in a dazed glaze lost to the past. Robin didn't blame him the past could be a merciless thing she still didn't like fire or any sudden drop in temperature she was glad that Aokiji was no longer an admiral. As she walked out on deck she saw her captain with his arms outstretched,

"Ace"

It was a barely whispered word there was longing in it a desperate need for it all to be okay anger over came her they dared hurt her captain she would make them pay. He had given her a home a family someone took that from him causing her captain unimaginable pain. She would never let someone hurt her captain like that again walking up to Luffy she enveloped him in her arms,

"It's okay Luffy it's just a dream"

After several seconds his face became untroubled and he awoke,

"Robin"

Smiling at her captain, "I'm here I'm not going anywhere"

Yawning drowsily he smiled, "Thank you"

There was so much in those words things that could never be expressed there was a love born of being a family of helping her captain's wounds heal the fact that they weren't alone that they would never be alone. As her captain fell asleep she smiled Luffys body heat would keep her warm during the watch the fog was lifting and the full moon was reflecting of the ocean. She smiled happily she wouldn't be anywhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere on the grandline:

Sometimes with Luffy you could just feel it especially when it came to his big heart. She knew as soon as she observed the desperate faces and the hungry people begging for food on the streets. That something on this island would set her captain of and she would accompany him as he fought for freedom. A soft gust of wind rolled by them her eyes automatically drawn to a brute of man with hard eyes and a gun in his hands a mother standing over her twelve year old daughter protectively,

"If you're not giving her to me peacefully then I'll just have to take her by force"

As the gun shot went of a pair of hands split the man's back and her captain bouncing the man's bullet back at him he stood tall his eye's full of unfiltered rage. The twelve year old girl ran into her mother's arms tears falling on her face. The mother looked at them relief, gratefulness, and fear present on her face. Luffy's face darkened by his straw hat just watched in silence as she found about the dictator who the twelve year old said had a chicken face, how he imposed high taxes on everything, the world government turned a blind eye as long as the precious material that was mined continued to flow out of the country, and how the man who shot at her was from the royal army who took whatever they wanted from them. Afterwards one by one the Strawhat's scattered around the island found Luffy like a river finds the sea. Each telling Luffy of some injustice they witnessed and as they looked into their captain's eyes they knew chicken face was going down. In typical straw hat fashion they crashed down the gates leading the armed country men and women looking for freedom to the palace of the king. One by one the guards were defeated the king sent flying.

Fu fu fu came Luffy's laugh as he grabbed all eight them hurling them over the victorious freedom fighter when they landed Nami hit Luffy over the head and they headed toward the Sunny. As they neared the docks they smiled up at the straw hat jolly Rodger flapping in the wind Luffy jumped up in the air holding his hand up to the sun. What was to come was left in the people of the country's hands as for the strawhats freedom and the next adventure was awaiting them. Robin with a small smile took one last look at the country her captain was truly something magnificent


End file.
